1. Field of the Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to devices and methods for basement waterproofing and, more particularly, to improved flanges for use in conjunction with various basement waterproofing systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The potential for moisture in the basement of buildings is of ongoing concern to homeowners, building contractors, and structural engineers. Basement foundation footings are typically located several feet below ground level, and water may accumulate around the foundation as the groundwater level periodically rises, for example, due to rain or melting snow. As a result, hydrostatic pressure may build causing leakage through cracks in the footings, structural interfaces, and the floor. Concrete, typically used in the construction of foundations, attracts groundwater by sorption, and capillary forces in the concrete pores facilitate further penetration of the groundwater. Seepage of groundwater into a basement can cause significant structural damage, as well as promote the growth of harmful bacteria, such as iron bacteria. Furthermore, dangerous radon gas, and water vapors contributing to a high basement humidity level, can flow easily through the concrete pores.
Interior, sub-floor drainage systems, installed along the perimeter of a basement, have been used to address problems with moisture in basements. Such systems typically include a drainage conduit located along the interior perimeter of the basement to collect and convey groundwater to a sump for removal. A flange, positioned at the joint between the foundation wall and footing, may be used to help direct groundwater to the conduit. Traditional flanges are molded of plastic, and installed spaced apart from the wall in an open system to drain any wall seepage.